


Why He Talked So Much

by wlw0with0reader



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-06-28 20:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15714195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlw0with0reader/pseuds/wlw0with0reader
Summary: Reader is Jake's twin who is in the military, so Jake doesn't talk about them much. Reader wants to surprise Jake at work, and reader is Rosa's secret girlfriend.





	Why He Talked So Much

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr: wlw-with-reader.tumblr.com

You would be home in less than three hours. It had been so long since you saw the three most important people in your life. Your mother, your twin brother, and your girlfriend, Rosa.

You looked down at the picture the four of you took together. Jake was doing bunny ears on top of your head (which really, he would do in every single picture the two of you would take together). Your mom had one arm wrapped around you, and Rosa. Rosa’s position made you laugh. You knew she never wanted her picture taken so she could go undercover if need be. So she did the next best thing and surprised all of you when she held your hand while wearing her motorcycle helmet. But! She held your hand, nonetheless.

You couldn’t wait to spend time with them.

————————————————————

After you got inside your mom’s place, you decided to make dinner. You knew from experience that once your mom came home, she’d drink, and she’d forget that she was cooking something. You quickly prepared a lasagna and while it was in the oven, you took a look at some photo albums.

You were glad that your mom kept all of these pictures, yet you and Jake both agreed that while you may have had a few good memories with your father, it couldn’t erase the fact that he left the three of you. That’s why Jake took it upon himself to talk a lot. To keep any of you from thinking about your father.

————————————————————

By the time you reached the most current photo album, you smiled. Jake and Amy had gotten engaged. You were glad they found each other, like you and Rosa had found one another.

You planned on asking Jake if he mentioned you to his fiancé at least. Because you knew no one at his work knew about you, with the exception of Rosa. It wasn’t that he didn’t love you. He just didn’t want to think about you not ever coming back. So just like he did when your father left, he talked so much about anything, no one would know about you. It was his way of coping, and you understood.

—————————————————————

After you took out the lasagna, you received a text from Rosa who said she wouldn’t be able to make it to dinner. So you decided to do the next best thing and surprise both her and Jake at the precinct. You told your mom before leaving, so she wouldn’t worry.

When you got there, Jake was surprised.

“Y/N! What are you doing here?”

“I brought food. Hope you two don’t mind.”

You wouldn’t say Rosa’s name. You knew how she felt about sharing anything about her personal life.

“Uh, I guess this is a great time as any to introduce you to Amy at least.”

“You sure?”

“Sis, she’s going to be my wife, and your sister-in-law. So uh hells yeah I’m sure.”

—————————————————————

“Shut up! You are not his sister! You’re not in my binder!”

You immediately liked Amy and could see why your brother would talk about her constantly.

While Amy and Jake were talking, you went to see your girlfriend. You discretely sent her a text and she sent one back immediately with one word: home.

—————————————————————

“I’m so glad you’re back, Y/N. I missed you. So did Jake and your mom.”

“I missed you too, Rosa. So home is now the supply closet?”

“For now. Thanks for bringing us dinner. I already swiped my portion off of Jake’s desk.”

You couldn’t help but reward her with some kisses, for being skillful. You knew firsthand how determined she was when she hadn’t eaten all day.

“Y/N, I’ll see you at home when I finish up.”

“Promise?”

“Promise. I love you.”

“And I love you.”

You gave her a kiss and walked out the closet. Three years of “secretly” (your mom and brother were the only ones who knew) dating, and you would never get tired of hearing her say those words to you. You knew how difficult it was for her to express her feelings. And you knew you never wanted to push her. You let her set the pace. She was worth the wait.

—————————————————————

“Jake, have you seen Y/N?”

“Not since she came to give us our food. Why? What’s up, Rosa?”

“She’s not answering her phone. She left the precinct before we did.”

“Calm down, Rosa. I’m sure she’s fine. We can retrace her steps.”

—————————————————————

By the time your brother and Rosa had found you, you were gone. You had been shot by a stray bullet. As you were lying there bleeding to death, you couldn’t help but laugh at the irony. You managed to come home safely, but here you were now. Dying.

You were pissed off at yourself for doing this to the three most important people in your life. And you couldn’t even apologize to them.

—————————————————————

When your brother and girlfriend found you, the sounds of their pain and grief was so loud, there was silence for a few seconds after. Everyone was terrified when they heard those sounds.

—————————————————————

Jake stopped talking as much. He pulled away from everyone except Amy, Rosa, Holt, and your mother. He couldn’t find it in himself to talk about random things when you were no longer here. He didn’t want to forget about you or keep you off his mind, so he made sure not to fill the silence with unnecessary talk.

Your mother quit drinking. Because she knew that no amount of alcohol would take away the pain of losing you, her only daughter.

And Rosa? Your sweet and loving and kindhearted girlfriend? She changed. She did anything she could to make sure your brother and mother would smile and laugh. She even took pictures with them. She no longer wanted to go undercover. She knew she wouldn’t last without having a reason to come home to, and that reason was you.

-—————————————————————

They visited you once a month, and they all lost it when your dad tried apologizing for missing your funeral.

“Fuck off, Dad! Can’t you let my sister rest in peace? Huh? Is that too much to ask? If not for us, then do it for Y/N!”

“Leave. I mean it. I have nothing else to live for. Don’t think I won’t beat you for showing your face.”

Rosa never liked him. She had an amazing father, and when she met your dad, she knew she would do all she could to make sure he never went near you again.

“Leave. I mean it.”

Your father looked at Rosa and knew she was serious. He placed some flowers he bought on the ground and left.

—————————————————————

“Y/N. Mama, who is she? And why does she have our last name?”

“This is your Mommy, baby. She died before meeting you. But before I even signed those adoption papers, she and I always dreamed of adopting you.”

And you two did. You wanted to adopt. You both did. Your soul was at peace knowing that the three most important people in your life were happy again.


End file.
